


Péssima ideia (na verdade não)

by KYRA (KyraTsuki)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Android Peter Hale, Androids, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Robotics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KYRA
Summary: Essa era uma ideia terrível. Stiles realmente não deveria estar fazendo isso. Seu pai iria estourar um vaso sanguíneo quando descobrisse a última ideia brilhante de seu filho.





	Péssima ideia (na verdade não)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts).



> " " pensamentos  
> \- falas  
> Esse trabalho não existiria sem Puppies and Programming de Bunnywest! Espero que gostem.

Essa era uma ideia terrível. Stiles realmente não deveria estar fazendo isso. Seu pai iria estourar um vaso sanguíneo quando descobrisse a última ideia brilhante de seu filho. 

Veja, Stiles Stilinski é um escritor bastante bem-sucedido, tendo publicado uma série de livros de mistérios muito popular. Ele vive em uma cobertura em São Francisco, viaja frequentemente para sessões de autógrafos e é um jovem de 24 anos muito atraente. O problema é que ele não sai muito. Na verdade, ele nunca sai. Se não está em uma sessão de autógrafos, ele está em sua casa escrevendo ou vendo TV, ou visitando seu pai, o xerife de Beacon Hills, e garantindo que ele ainda está seguindo sua dieta. 

No geral, ele é solitário. Seus amigos todos moram longe e ele sempre está ocupado com seus livros. É por isso que ele está, agora, comprando um robô. Mas não qualquer robô. Um sexbot Hale, os melhores do mercado, porque ele é um cara do tipo jogue alto ou vá para casa. Seu pai vai realmente ter um aneurisma quando souber: 

\- Olá! Já decidiu qual modelo prefere? 

Assustado, Stiles olha para a atendente loira, que tinha se apresentado anteriormente como Erica, e se atrapalha com o tablet em suas mãos, quase o derrubando: 

\- Umm... Eu... Acho que sim...? - responde o moreno, constrangido com sua falta de jeito. 

A loira sorri divertida e diz: 

\- Vamos ver então? 

Ainda envergonhado, Stiles passa para a atendente o tablet onde está o modelo que ele esteve admirando pelos últimos cinco minutos. 

O modelo de androide escolhido era masculino, corpo musculoso, braços fortes e um pescoço tão grosso que dava vontade de morder. Nas preferencias Stiles selecionou as opções de pele clara com um leve bronzeado, cabelos castanhos, olhos do mais lindo tom de azul que conseguiu encontrar e um cavanhaque de vilão que o deixava arrepiado só de imaginar escovando a parte interna de suas coxas: 

\- Excelente escolha. O modelo P3T3R é um dos nossos mais populares. Agora, vou passar para você os formulários a serem preenchidos e um questionário sobre suas preferências para que o robô possa ser programado. Uma vez feito isso será apenas pagar e ele será entregue na sua casa em no máximo 15 dias úteis. - disse Erica. 

Stiles assentiu e pegou o tablet que agora exibia os formulários e começou a preencher. Quando chegou ao questionário não demorou muito para começar a corar, mas ele foi o mais preciso possível ao selecionar suas preferências. Ele pode estar comprando um sexbot, mas o que ele realmente queria era companhia, então ele tinha que ser tolerável. Inteligência, a capacidade de aprendizagem, sarcasmo, tudo isso era essencial para Stiles. Ele também selecionou um extra de Segurança, porque enquanto seus fãs são, no geral, bem legais, ele ainda teve alguns perseguidores ao longo dos anos, então ter um robô como segurança é realmente uma boa ideia. Também ia ajudar a tirar seu pai das suas costas sobre comprar um androide ao invés de tentar conhecer alguém de verdade. 

 

αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα 

 

Hoje era o dia. Seu novo androide chegaria a qualquer momento. Stiles não conseguia se acalmar, andando pelo apartamento de forma inquieta, sem conseguir se concentrar na escrita de seu próximo livro. 

Era o meio da tarde quando o interfone tocou e Stiles foi informado de que tinha uma entrega. Com os nervos à flor da pele ele pediu que fosse levada até sua cobertura. No momento em que bateram na porta ele correu para atender, o corpo todo se agitando em excitação. Stiles nem se lembra do entregador ou de dispensá-lo. Tudo em que conseguia se focar era a grande caixa que agora estava no meio da sua entrada. 

Ansiosamente ele abriu a caixa. O que estava dentro roubou-lhe o folego. Perfeito. O androide era perfeito, exatamente o que ele tinha imaginado. E completamente nu, ele logo percebeu sentindo o calor nas bochechas. 

Excitado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo Stiles pegou o controle que vinha na caixa e, respirando fundo, ligou o androide. 

\- Carregando... Completo! - uma voz disse. 

Nesse momento os olhos do robô abriram e mais uma vez Stiles perdeu seu folego quando olhos naqueles olhos azuis. 

“Meu deus, se não soubesse teria certeza de que era uma pessoa de verdade” - pensou o jovem. 

P3T3R fixou seu olhar no jovem parado diante dele e com um sorriso malicioso falou: 

\- Você deve ser Stiles. 

A voz era profunda e só ela já dava arrepios no jovem escritor. Com a garganta ainda fechada de excitação Stiles só pode acenar, mas para P3T3R isso era o suficiente. Com um passo elegante ele saiu da caixa, estendeu os braços e agarrou os quadris de Stiles com as mãos forte: 

\- Como posso servi-lo, Stiles? - perguntou o androide, com a boca quase colada ao ouvido do humano. 

\- Eu... unh... você... - se atrapalhou o excitado escritor. 

\- Talvez eu possa fazer uma sugestão? 

Sentindo o calor nas partes mais intimas de seu corpo Stiles pode apenas concordar: 

\- Acredito que você ficará muito satisfeito com o que estou planejando Stiles. Eu vou primeiro levá-lo até a sua cama onde vou tirar essas roupas que está usando antes de colocar minha boca em você. Vou lamber, chupar e morder cada pedaço da sua pele deliciosa e quando não puder aguentar mais e estiver implorando, vou abri-lo para o meu pau com meus dedos e língua. Somente quando estiver no ápice do desespero é que vou transar com você e garantir não possa sentir mais nada pelas próximas semanas que não seja o meu pênis dentro do seu corpo. O que acha dessa ideia? - perguntou P3T3R provocante. 

As palavras sozinhas já quase mandaram Stiles direto ao orgasmo e sem demora ele respondeu, ansioso: 

\- Sim, definitivamente aprovado. Vamos com isso, por favor. 

P3T3R sorriu mais uma vez e com um movimento fluido ergueu Stiles pelas coxas e o carregou pelo corredor até a porta aberta do quarto principal. Lá dentro ele jogou o jovem na cama e prendendo as mãos de Stiles acima da cabeça com uma de suas próprias mãos, disse: 

\- Vamos começar então? 

αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα αα 

Três horas depois Stiles estava deitado de bruços na cama, corpo dolorido e usado, mas sentindo-se mais satisfeito do que jamais se sentiu em sua vida: 

\- Comprar você foi uma ideia maravilhosa – disse o jovem ainda sem folego. 

Ao seu lado P3T3R, deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios respndeu: 

\- Mas é claro que foi querido, afinal, como ter-me seria uma coisa ruim? 

\- Bastardo presunçoso. 

\- Não era o que estava dizendo mais cedo. - respondeu o androide. 

\- Sim, sim, você foi um investimento fabuloso Peter. - disse Stiles completamente satisfeito. 

\- Peter? - pergunto o robô. 

\- P3T3R é complicado demais. Vou te chamar de Peter, é mais fácil. 

\- Como você deseja querido.

**Author's Note:**

> Provavelmente não terá continuação.


End file.
